Spencers Heart
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Watch as our adorable, socially inept Spencer Reid, finds love and himself along with this family.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's heart

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING !

She nervously glanced at her oversized neon pink watch again. She hated going into new places where she didn't know anyone. Anne was confident in who she was, but times like this even her self-confidence took a nose dive. She entered the large multi-story building and went to the front desk. She saw a large man, dressed in a navy security guard uniform, standing behind the desk. Walking towards it she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and dived head first. "Um…Hello."

The large man smiled at the slight quiver in her voice and softly asked "How may I help you?"

Anne shifted her feet as she tried to make her average 5'4" height seem even taller. "Yes, there is a visitor pass waiting for me to pick up."

The large man, who name badge read Scott, asked, "Name , maam?"

"Anne…..Anne Smith." She had been warned to have her identity ready when she went to get her pass, so she handed Scott her license.

Scott, couldn't help but not notice the shake in her hands and the light southern drawl, verified her identity and passed back her license. " You new to the area?"

Tucking her hair back behind her ear, she nodded and replied, "Yes, this place just seems overwhelming."

"Yes, ma'am, at times it is. Here is your visitor pass, and you are looking for the 5th floor, once the elevator doors open, it is through the clear glass doors that are straight ahead. Have a nice day." Scott added as he watched her stick on her pass and head towards the elevators.

"You too." Anne answered as she pressed the button for the elevator. "Gosh…Oh…I am 5 minutes early…that shouldn't be too bad." Anne was so focused on getting to where she was going she failed to notice the older gentleman in the elevator with her.

"From my experience, it is better to be early for an appointment than late." The older gentleman said with a slight as Anne thought, yankee accent.

"Oh.." Anne turned her head to the side and glanced at the man. "I don't have an appointment appointment, I am just meeting someone, and new places and people make me nervous." She said as she now felt her confidence start to slip. Here she stood in an elevator dressed in her normal blue jeans with a few holes, her warmest University Of Georgia sweatshirts on, her black and red converse shoes and her hair half in and half out of its headband, standing next to a man in a suit that probably cost as much as her first car. She didn't think about putting her going out clothes and make-up on, she was just meeting her boyfriend here and they were going to dinner.

"Oh,….well then you will be fine. First time nerves are normal, just be yourself." The older man said as he felt the elevator slow down and the floor number light up.

Anne moved to stand in front of the doors, and mumbled, "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

She heard the old man chuckle and felt him give her a tap. "Look, you didn't know me and we had a semi-conversation and you are charming and sweet. Whoever you are meeting is a lucky guy."

As they both exited the elevator she was stopped in her tracks by his words, " Wait, I never said I was meeting a guy." But as she turned to see if he was still behind her, she had missed him pass her on the other side and enter the glass doors. "Strange guy." Anne once again took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and tried to hide just how terrified she was of opening those doors. "Here goes nothing." She said to herself as she pushed open the doors and entered. The floor was mostly quiet, it seems most people had left for the day. She walked slowly further into the office area and was met by a stunning brunette. She was well dressed, and perfect posture. The brunette approached her with a quizzed look on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked Anne. Her speech was clear and articulate, no clear trace of where she was from.

Anne was now back to nervous again. "Um….yes. I am looking for Sp…Spencer Reid."

The brunette seemed to be studying her, or as Spence would put it…profiling her.

Anne now had a sense of whom the stranger was and felt a ease. "You must be Emily Prentiss, or as Spence just calls you Emily." Anne started rocking on her feet a little and pushed her straying hair behind her ear again.

Emily was surprised. "Well, it seems I am at the disadvantage here, you know who I am and I do not know who you are." Emily at first had thought Anne was a witness involved in a case, or maybe someone's adult child who had gotten turned around, but hearing her tell her who she was changed her mind.

"Oh, I am so sorry, how rude of me.. I am…" Anne was cut off by a loud familiar voice booming from the catwalk.

"Anne….what are you doing here….wait…. is it already that time." Spencer said as he took large steps to try to get to Anne as soon as he could. He had hoped that the team would have already been gone by now, and he was hoping that on the high chance that they weren't he would be here to run interference for Anne. He dealt working with profilers every day, but he didn't know how Anne would feel.

Anne was curious as to Spencer's actions, when they were together he was always the funny, confident one, and yet here, by his eargerness to jump into a conversation, to the way he now physically stood in between herself and Emily, she knew something was off. " Spence….I am…" At the same time she called him Spence she had felt four more different sets of feet coming towards them. She saw an almost panicked look in his eyes and that had her even more concerned.

Spencer had linked his hand with hers and was starting to pull her towards the door when she heard a large voice bellow out. "Hey, kid….who's the girl you trying to run away from us with?"

Anne knew when she heard the word 'kid' who the voice belonged to, Derek Morgan, Spencer's best friend and brother, for a better term. She felt Spencer stop and take a deep long breath and then whisper softly, "Sorry." She was confused by what he was sorry for as she watched Derek close the gap between him and them in 4 long strides.

"Sooooo..introduce." Derek teased out, he loved to make Spencer sweat. And if one thing Derek had learned from his sisters, is that when anyone in the family brings in a new date, they have to pass the family test.

Spencer, cheeks pink from embarrassment, turned to Anne and said, " Anne Smith this is…"

"The infamous Derek Morgan, I can assume." Anne said with a slightly acidic tinge to her voice. Here she was a guest and Spencer's brother was trying to make it uncomfortable, just like her brother will do to her when her family meets Spencer. Anne quickly smiled and turned her attention to focusing on the conversations that were taking place on the catwalk. Anne was born with a congenital defect that affected her hearing and it wasn't until 8 years ago that she had underwent cochlear implants and now had partial hearing, but it left her with the great ability to read lips. She was only getting hit and misses when she heard Spencer clear his throat to get her attention.

AHEM! "The team wants us to all go to the local bar and grab a bite and meet you." Spencer said with a slight tug on her hand. He pulled her aside and lowered his voice. "I understand if.."

Anne interrupted him to ask just one question. " Do I embarrass you?"

Spencer, taken aback at her question, shook his head and answered, "No….no, never." Spencer tugged on her hand a little harder so that she was now standing almost flush with him. "Why?"

Anne pulled her hand free and stood back. "Look, Spence, I came dressed for a normal fun night, I can't go out with Mr. Italian Suits , Ms. Perfect Body Prentiss and Stop Traffic Derek Morgan looking like this."

Spencer was touched by her honesty and loved the way her small insecurities made him feel like her hero. "No…you are perfect…as always." He grabbed her hand and drug her to his desk where he grabbed his messenger bag and turned to the team and yelled out. "We'll meet you there in 15." Spencer then smiled as he tugged her out the doors and pushed the button for the elevator when her words fully hit him. "WAIT! What do you mean Stop Traffic Morgan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's heart

Ch2.

DISCLAIMER::: I OWN NOTHING!

**THIS STARTED OUT AS A TWO CHAPTER STORY BUT IF ENOUGH LIKE IT I MAY TAKE THE ROMANCE A LITTLE FURTHER..SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Spencer had grabbed a cab for Anne and hisself. As the settled in the cab and Spencer rattled off the address, Anne turned towards Spencer and starting asking questions and as unsettled as she was at the change of plans her mouth was going a hundred miles an hour. "Are you sure you are ok with me meeting everyone? I mean, I am sooo not what they are going to think you deserve? I mean I see they way they look at you, it's the same look I get from my dad and brothers and sisters whenever I bring a new date home. It's the one that says you aren't good enough for my child. If they don't like me..Oh I can't do this, please stop ….let the cab take you there and then I will go on home….tell them I have a headache..tell themmmmmmmmm."

Anne's litany was quickly brought to an end as Spencer silenced all her doubts with one breath-taking kiss. He gently pushed his tongue between her already open lips and let his feelings take over. He wanted this kiss to tell her just how amazing she was. Anne broke the kiss when the need for oxygen made her light headed. "WOW!" she exclaimed.

Spencer leaned forward and nibbled lightly and whispered back. "WOW! That is what you do to me, I think you are amazing so no worries, I am sure they will all love you as much as I do." He had finished off the sentence with his forehead touching hers, and smiled as he saw the the meaning of his words hit her and her eyes told him all he needed to know.

Anne felt like she couldn't breathe, tears filled her eyes as she looked into those deep brown eyes and asked timidly, almost afraid that she had mishead him. "You…"

Spencer had never proclaimed his love for anyone ever, and he almost thought that love was just a fable, but the past four months with Anne had changed his mindset, not an easy task. "Yes…love. So…" Spencer wiped the stray tear from her face with his thumb and kissed her again. "Just go in there and be who you are."

Anne giggled as she kissed him back and snickered. "Ok, well here comes an average intelligence, average height, slightly curvy, Georgia girl to bowl them over. If my accent becomes too thick…just elbow me or something…don't want your family to think I am a redneck or hick."

"Got it. Let's go." Spencer said, as the cab had already been stopped at the bar for a good 5 minutes, but the cab driver knew better than to interrupt and that the fare would keep running. Spencer grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cab and into to the bar. As they entered the bar it was not crowded and the team was already all there. As Spencer walked to the large round table, he turned to the rest of the team and introduced Anne. "Everybody, this is Anne. Anne this is…"

Spencer was cut off as a loud, colorful lady stood up first, or better yet jumped up and continue to bounce. "I am Penelope Garcia, sorceress of the information highway, to I am sooo anxious have some girl talk in fact…"

Penelope was interrupted by a tug on her hand to sit down and a soft but firm " Baby girl….slow down."

Next stood a tall beautiful blonde. "Hello, I am JJ, I am pleased to meet you."

After her stood a tall dark haired man, " Hello I am Aaron Hotchner, but please everyone calls me Aaron or Hotch. It is very nice to meet you." Aaron sat down and the next man that stood was as she had called him Mr. Italian Suits.

"Well, hello again. " Rossi said as he reached to shake her hand.

Spencer turned to look at Anne with his eyebrows lifted in question. "Again?"

Rossi, not wanting to make Anne feel anymore uncomfortable than she already was kept on talking, "Yes, we met in the elevator earlier. I am David Rossi, and no my suits do not cost as much as your first car."

Anne was perplexed yet again. "Wait? How did you….?" She looked at Spence, eyes wide in shock at just being profiled for the first time.

"Profilers…Profilers." Spence said as he grabbed a seat and turned to Anne. "What do you want?"

"I'll just take a diet coke. I'm too nervous to eat." Anne said.

"No..you need to eat…now order something or I will." Spencer said with an edge of authority that had the rest of the people at the table in shock.

They had always seen Spencer as the boy, the one who needed a firm hand of guidance sometimes, the little brother who always seemed to find trouble, but here with Anne they saw a glimpse of the man he had become.

Anne, was ticked that Spence pulled that tone with her here. She knew that with her diabetes she didn't need to skip around with meals, but she had just recently been diagnosed and was still trying to wrap her head around that fact. But this was a private issue. JJ had seen the flare in Anne's eyes when she heard Spencer stand up to Anne, so she knew that Anne was going to be good for her Spence. Anne dropped her napkin on the table and looked at him and said , "Well excuse me then, you go ahead and order what I NEED, and I feel the NEED for a drink ." Anne stood up and went to the bar and ordered another diet coke, but she told them to add a some rum, not the best choice, but when she gets riled up, she could feel her down home southern charm fly out the window and her backwoods toughness come in.

Spencer watched Anne walk away, knowing that she needed to cool off, he hadn't meant it to come out with that tone, but he knew she would always make sure everyone else was taken care of but herself. He looked around at the smirking faces and asked, " What?"

"Sucks having to be the bad guy to someone you care about, doesn't it?" Hotch asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Ohhh, I get it. Blah, Blah Blah, just like you do with me. But if you compare the statistics of the amount of times …." Spencer started to rattle but was cut off by Garcia.

"Not, now…First tell us…..HMMM! Someone been keeping secrets from the family?" Garcia said with a giggle.

"Um…I need to go to the restroom…ummm." Spencer said quickly as he got up and hoped to avoid anymore questioning.

While Spencer was in the restroom, ultimately hiding, the team started to talk. "So….not what I would have expected from Reid." Morgan said.

"Yeah, she seems so…so normal, no super genius, or multiple doctorate like Spencer." Rossi added with a smile. He truly like Anne and her down to earth attitude.

"Yeah, well she is so not Lila Archer-ish. You know the whole "package" " Garcia said with her fingers in quotes around package.

They continued on in conversation, unaware that Anne was getting a majority of what they were saying from their lips, too bad she was only getting bits and pieces. She had mainly picked up on not what expected for Reid, no genius, and not the "package" his former movie star flame had been. If she had been at the table she would have seen the love for Spencer and the true happiness they felt for him, but being across the bar she had missed those cues and with no food and 2 diet cokes with rum she felt bold and brazen. She grabbed a pen and napkin scribbled a quick note to Spencer and headed towards the table.

"Hey sweetie…" Garcia started to talk but was cut off as Anne slammed the napkin down on the table.

"When Dr. Reid comes out from hiding, give him this note." Anne then grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She had no idea where she was, it was late and a little cold, but her anger made her throw caution to the wind and she just took off walking.

Spencer had just finished up washing his hands and was getting ready to sit at the table when he noticed that Anne was not at the bar nor at the table. " Where's Anne?" Spence asked nervously.

Derek gave Spencer the napkin and said, " She stormed over here, slammed the napkin down and told us to tell Dr. Reid that when he came out of hiding to read this." Morgan finished with a worried look as he watched Spencer read the note and then fear, laced with anger took over.

"How..How long ago did she leave? Which way?" Spencer said as he grabbed his bag and was getting ready to leave.

"Calm down, Spencer, she probably just went to stand outside for a minute. What did the note say that has you so spooked?" Rossi asked.

"She wrote…Sorry Dr. Reid, not what your family expects from you, no doctorate and not the total "package."" Spencer heard Garcia gasp as go pale as he read the words.

"How…how did she know?" Garcia asked.

"Know what?" Spencer asked agitated.

"We had been talking about you and her while you guys were gone. But somehow she only got the bits and pieces and didn't hear how happy we are for you and her. You truly love her….it shows all over your face." Morgan answered.

"Oh..God.." Reid said.

"Will she not go back to her house? By cab?" JJ asked.

"No, she is scared of riding in a cab alone, and she is too pig headed to ask for help from anyone, so most likely she is walking around, lost and alone in the dark." Reid said as he threw on his scarf and noticed her coat on the chair. "She will be freezing soon." Reid started towards the door and stopped as he heard Hotch yell.

"Stop Reid." Hotch called out.

"I don't have time for foolish apologies or whatever." Spencer said as he pushed open the door and raised his hand for a cab. He felt a hand set down on his shoulder and he turned to see Rossi and the rest of his family right behind him. "She can't have gotten too far." He turned to Aaron. "Aaron, you take your car with JJ and Garcia, I'll take mine and Morgan and Reid, Emily you stay here just in case she returns." Each one nodded in agreement and Spencer turned and just nodded his head, a sheen on tears in his eyes, and a small gesture of thanks.

After 15 minutes of canvasing up and down the many alleys and streets, Garcia yelled out. "Look, Hotch….over there in the empty phone booth."

Hotch saw Anne, huddled in the booth, trying to get warm. Hecalled Reid and let him know the location of where they were and stopped beside the phone booth. He reached back and pulled out his long winter trenchcoat. He opened the door and walked to the booth. He knocked on the wall and saw Anne's red swollen eyes and knew she was cold scared. "Phones out of order."

"Y'all go away, I'll just wait til I can see a cab and then I will go home." In her state of being, her southern dialect was more prominent than ever.

"No…now come on out and get warm. I can't have the wrath of Spencer Reid on my head for not getting you warmed up." Hotch wasn't taking no for an answer so he just stepped on in and wrapped the coat around her and escorted her out of the booth, by that time Rossi's car had arrived with a squeal of slammed on brakes and the door being opened before the car even came to a full stop.

Hotch had just reached the side of his car when he heard Spencer yell out.

"Anne!" Spencer reached her and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Once he knew she was ok, the anger took over. "What the hell were you thinking?" He said as she held her back at arms length, scanning over her body for any signs of injury. "You could have gotten hurt or…or…or…worse. God! Do you know what I see done to women every day in my job!" Spence was now gently shaking her shoulders, making sure she knew just how upset he was.

Anne was caught off guard by Spencer's reaction. She had always been the strong one in relationships back home. She was used to manual labor, she had a tough exterior, and knew that as long as she was the strong one, then she would never be hurt. But, here Spence was holding her, and now scolding her and this was new for her. "You. don't. have. The. right to get on to me! I am a adult not a child. I needed some air and…."

Spencer felt his anger die down as he felt a since of déjà vu, how many times had he said the same words to Hotch, Rossi or Morgan. "Oh, yeah, I call them as I see them. I don't think an adult would run away from a situation and especially not alone, at night, in a city they are not too familiar with. Do you know the statistics of women that….." Spencer just stopped and shuddered. He reached forward, grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her closer and moved his hands to gently cradle both sides of her head. Even though he knew he had an audience he decided to set some things straight. "First, you are correct, you are not a child, you a smart, funny, and caring lady. Second, you are also correct, you are not a child, you are the woman I LOVE with my every molecule. If there is one thing I have learned the most from this BAU family, is that when you LOVE someone, you want to make sure they are safe. You know as well as I do that running off like that was not safe, this isn't rural Georgia, this is the big city. So if yelling at you and scolding you keeps you safe, and in my arms every night, then tough. Third, Eavesdropping on convesations is never a good thing, you may only get bits and pieces and miss the whole picture. So from now on…no more lip reading..got it."

Anne could only stare, entranced by the firmness in Spencer's voice. The security in his words and voice made her feel all warm on the inside. She was never one to back down from a good fight, but for some reason, instead of the anger she thought she would feel at the verbal scolding she was taking, she felt taken care of, and happy. As she watched Spencer raise his eyebrows and tilt his head to the side to emphasize the no more lip reading, all she could do was nod. She started to say something but was cut off as Spence put his finger over her lip to silence her.

"Not done yet…one more area of confusion I want to clear up here and now. In my eyes you are the total package, you are sexy in your confidence, sultry in your shyness and one hot body with all the right curves just for me. Never doubt just how beautiful you are….and you are mine." Spencer ended this verbal claim of possession with a physical sign of possession as he leaned down and grabbed her for a dominant kiss. There was no tenderness in this kiss at first, just pent up anger and fear, but after he felt her mewl into his mouth, he stopped the roughness and turned the kiss into a long, passion filled, tender kiss, that hinted that this was not over tonight. Later on they would continue for the first time.

Each member of the team was speechless as they watched the normally socially inept Spencer become Spence, man with a mission. They had never heard such force in his voice, they had never seen him lay down the rules, usually they were the ones doing that for him. And they never had seen him so physically sure of his masculinity and assert his inner alpha over his love. Hotch felt a since of pride swell up in his chest. It seems their cub was now an alpha bear.

Time seemed to have stopped until they heard a cat call and Derek yell, "Get in the car or get a room!"

Anne just giggle as Spence finished the kiss and whispered in her ear. "Hop in the car, lets go eat and then ROOM!"

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
